Crecher Academy
by LolaBelle loves KittyKats
Summary: Buttercup is the new & rare 'monster' in the all monster boarding school: Crecher Academy. Throw in angels, witches, wolves & a vampire who seeks power & will let nothing stop her once she finds out just how much power Buttercup has. What will happened? Original pairings. Read & Review :).
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii :)! New story I adopted from, drum roll please… EveDuncan2! Apparently she has too much on her plate and I was like "Here let me help you out" and now I'm writing a new story :D. I do hope you thoroughly enjoy it!**

**Oh! And before I forget, I changed my pen name. It used to be 'i am LolaBelle'**

**#DISCLAIMER: I don't know anything.**

**XXX**

"Bye! Oh, my sweet angel is actually leaving. I'm going to miss you so much, my baby," Bridgette, Buttercup's mom, exclaimed as she wiped a tear away.

"Mom! Quit embarrassing me, the bus is gonna be here any minute now!" Buttercup yelled whilst trying to hide her face underneath her black hoodie.

"Oh, don't be like that BC. She's your mother, she just loves you that's all and you're leaving the house for an entire year! Who's knows when we'll get to see you again," her dad told her getting a bit emotional thinking about he's little girl leaving. Buttercup smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you mom and dad," Buttercup said as she hugged them both.

You see Buttercup was leaving to go to an all monster boarding school: Crecher Academy. Every monster has to do that when they're little but Buttercup could only leave now at the age of sixteen since she was a rare species, a mix of two very powerful monsters. She's never really been outside the house and now leaving would be a big change for both her and her parents.

The three hugging monsters heard a loud honk. Buttercup turned to find a big black bus filled with other monsters. To the average human you would think it was a normal school bus collecting teenagers on a Monday morning but no this wasn't any ordinary school bus. It was a special bus that could drive through dimensions.

She sighed and picked up her suitcase and headed towards the bus but not before giving her parents a short wave and a small smile.

"Don't forget to call!"

She entered the luxury bus and put her suitcase away and found a comfy seat. She looked out the window but couldn't see anything due to the heavy tint. She sighed one more time before putting her headphones in her ears and turning the music on loud.

This was going to be one long trip.

XXX

Blossom woke up to loud, pop music playing. She groaned and got up. She banged on the wall and yelled, "Bubbles! I was trying to sleep!"

A high, angelic voice screamed back, "Sorry, Blossom!"

She heard the music get turned down a bit but was still very loud for this hour in the morning. She checked the clock: 6 AM. What was Bubbles doing awake this early in the morning?

She slouched all the way to the en suite bathroom. People might think that Blossom's always organized and ready but sometimes she just couldn't care less. Like today, she was having one of those days.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost screamed in horror. She most definitely wasn't a morning person. She sighed and squirted the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began brushing.

Today she was going back to school. Today she got to see Brick. She smiled at that thought but then remembered what happened last year. He got together with _her_ last year. Blossom's blood began to boil. She gripped her toothbrush tighter until her knuckles turned white.

They were friends last year until _she_ came along. That snobby, wannabe, bi-

Blossom gasped as the mirror cracked. She forgot about her temper. Sure, Blossom was always calm and collected but today was one of those days.

How did the mirror crack without anyone or anything touching it? Easy. Blossom's a witch and sometimes her magic can get a bit out of control that's why she's still in Crecher Academy.

Blossom quickly finished brushing her teeth and took deep breaths. She had to calm down. She liked Brick and that girl just had to come along but this was a new year. She had to let bygones be bygones.

She turned the shower on and got undressed and stepped in. The hot water calmed her down that is until she heard a scream.

She quickly jumped out, grabbed the nearest towel and ran to Bubbles' room. She was pretty sure she heard Bubbles' scream.

She ran inside the room to find Bubbles jumping for joy. What?

"Bubbles, why did you just scream?!" Blossom almost yelled. She was really worried and scared the moment she heard that scream.

"Look!" Bubbles exclaimed with joy and showed Blossom her new wings. Bubbles was an angel, literally. And now she finally got her wings. They were a beautiful shade of white. Not that too bright or too dull white, just perfect. They were big but not that big, showing a bit from behind her back when she faced you. It looked soft to the touch and made Blossom stare in awe.

"Bubbles, it's beautiful. You look beautiful too."

Said girl was wearing a knee length light blue dress with a thin black belt around her stomach. A pair of white wedges to match. Her hair was in two low pigtails and no trace of any make up at all. Simple yet gorgeous.

Bubbles giggled and turned back towards her full length mirror, checking out her newly formed wings. This made her extra excited to go back to the academy and show her friends.

Blossom slowly left wondering where her parents were. Anyone with ears could hear Bubbles screaming from a mile away.

She entered the shower again and finished washing herself.

When she was done, she got dressed and looked at herself in her full length mirror. In all honestly, Blossom was a beautiful girl. She just never acknowledged it or was all conceited about it like some girls.

Her long ginger hair fell down her back all the way to her waist. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a hot pink camisole. On top of the camisole was a light pink blouse that she recently bought at Forever21 on her forced shopping trip with Bubbles. It was the only time she really got to speak to humans so she reluctantly went with. On her feet was a simple pair of pink flats.

She looked at her face. Just a little bit of gloss on her lips, nothing more. She smiled and got her suitcase.

She went into the hallway and knocked on Bubbles' door. "Let's go, Bubbles! The bus is going to be here any minute now."

Bubbles opened the door and smiled brightly at her sister. They weren't blood related but they still loved each other like they were.

Their parents, who were completely different monsters, got divorced and randomly met each other one day. It was instant love. Soon they introduced the girls to each other. They became the best of friends the very same day. They might have been opposite but they got along.

Their parents, Bubbles' mother and Blossom's father, got married a year after dating. The girls were ecstatic and just couldn't wait to be sisters. That's how Blossom and Bubbles were sisters but as two different species. Blossom's father being a warlock and Bubbles' mother being an angel.

They walked down the stairs to find their parents sitting at the table, eating breakfast. The warlock and angel smiled at their daughters.

"Morning my two gorgeous babies!" Kathy, their mom, exclaimed and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Morning!" they chorused.

They each grabbed a quick bite to eat and were almost out the door when they heard their parents call out to them.

"Leaving so soon?" their dad asked with a smile on his face. The girls smiled and hugged their parents extra tight. After all they were going away for an entire year.

They heard the bus pull up and left after one last hug.

Excitedly they got onto the bus, put their luggage away and found a seat for the both of them. Bubbles squealed a bit as she sat down.

"Excited?"

"Of course I am!" Bubbles beamed at her and got comfy. Blossom brought out a book to read and sat back.

It was a long ride there.

XXX

Buttercup opened her eyes when the bus came to a stop. She tried to look outside but then remembered the tint on the windows.

"Students, please get ready. Get all your luggage together and form a straight line in the passage between the seats," a bored voice said through the speakers attached to the inside of the bus. _ Must be the bus driver_, Buttercup thought.

She got her luggage and lined up. Slowly everybody made their way off of the bus.

Buttercup looked around. The sky was dark, not that dark but dark nonetheless. As if the sun had just set. _Probably for the vampires so they don't burn in the sun_, Buttercup thought to herself. The temperature was still warm though. She noticed the bus turning around and driving off into the distance. The bus drove on the only road that was there. _I guess this place is in the middle of nowhere_.

She turned around to face the school. It was a huge building with two smaller buildings on either side of it. The smaller buildings were still massive though and were joined to the bigger building. It was black in colour with red windows and a big red door in front. The entire place had solid brick fencing around that were about 6"5 feet tall. To finish everything off, Buttercup stared at the big black gate in front of her.

It slowly opened and she walked in with everyone else. They all walked inside the bigger building. Buttercup looked around and just saw teenagers everywhere. She was and probably looked utterly confused.

She turned and saw something that looked like a secretary.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely which was very unlike her.

"Yes?" a skinny but pretty woman answered.

"Uh, is this the office? I'm the new student, Buttercup Preston."

"Oh! Right. We were expecting you. Here's your schedule and dorm room number. Hope you enjoy Crecher Academy," the woman said with a bright smile. Buttercup just nodded and took the piece of paper.

"Room 306, second floor. Wow, this school must be huge," Buttercup spoke to herself quietly.

Once she found the elevator, she got into it and waited. She was a bit nervous. Her first time with other supernatural creatures. This was going to be a heck of a journey, she was sure of that.

When the elevator came to a stop she got out and looked to see her room right across from it. She smiled.

She slowly opened the door after unlocking it. Buttercup first peeked into to make sure she didn't have some kind of weirdo as a roommate. Taking a deep breath, she fully opened the door.

The other girl in the room, startled, turned around and smiled.

"Hi!"

"Uh, hi," Buttercup greeted awkwardly.

"You must be Buttercup, right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Robin!" the girl clad in purple and black smiled. She had mysterious looking purples eyes and pretty long brown hair, a bit shorter than Buttercup probably 5"5 but was pretty nonetheless.

"Are those fashion magazines?" Buttercup asked slowly to make sure she was seeing the magazines.

"Yeah! I love shopping!" Robin said with a big smile.

_This is going to be a long year_, Buttercup thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adopted from the one and only: EveDuncan2. **

**I'm sorry if I don't update a lot. I've got a really busy schedule and this is sorta the only time I had free to even think of writing, so please enjoy. And if you think the story sucks just you know go jump in a really deep hole and die :). Just kidding… not really. **

**Review :). **

"So…Robin, right? What monster or supernatural being are you?" Buttercup asked trying to make conversation.

"I'm a werewolf," Robin stated, arms crossed smiling proudly. "And you?"

"Oh, uh, that's just the thing-"Buttercup said as she rubbed her neck"-I can't really tell you."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"So…"

"This is really awkward. I'm gonna go take a shower now. Bye."

With that said, Buttercup rushed into the en suite bathroom in the dorm room.

She put her hands on either side of the basin and stared into the mirror. Her once short raven black hair now reached mid back and her lime green eyes still as bright as ever. The rest of her body matured really well but Buttercup didn't really like that fact. She was never one for attention and this brought on a lot of attention.

She suddenly blinked rapidly noticing the colour of her eye changing slightly.

What was she going to do? Soon more people are going to ask questions and she's going to have to answer them but she just can't. When she applied to the school, the principal- Mr. Falcon –strictly told her not to tell anybody, yet. She didn't listen to him at first but then he gave her this look. It made chills run down her spine.

"Guess I'll have to take a shower now," Buttercup said to her reflection as she began undressing. Her hair fell down her back in beautiful waves as she untied it.

She hopped into the shower and stood under the warm water, enjoying it. When she was finished, she turned it off and got out.

"Shit!"

She forgot that all her luggage was still in the room probably next to the door where she left it. She sighed at her own stupidity. She wrapped one of the dorm towels around her body and walked out thinking that its fine since her roommate was a girl as well.

She opened the door and walked into the room. She immediately froze. On one of the beds was Robin fiercely making out with a guy. She cleared her throat.

They couple quickly jumped away from each other to see Buttercup standing in nothing but the towel. The guy coughed and looked down.

"Uh, Buttercup," Robin said pointing towards the towel. Buttercup looked down and her eyes widened before she ran back to the bathroom. She quickly shut the door behind her.

"Can you tell whoever you were sucking face with, to get out!" Buttercup yelled through the bathroom door.

"But, but, he's my boyfriend!" Robin yelled back, not knowing what else to say.

"So? I'm your roommate and if you haven't noticed, I'm half naked and my clothes are next to you!"

The guy got up and started making he's way to the door with Robin in tow.

"It's cool. I better be going in any case or Butch will be pissed. See ya later, babe," the guy told Robin as he pecked her lips.

"Bye, Mitch."

Buttercup peeked through the bathroom door and asked, "Is he gone?"

Robin sighed as she said, "Yes, he's gone. Happy?"

"Very," Buttercup said as she beamed at Robin. She quickly got her clothes and changed.

Both Buttercup and Robin began to unpack. Buttercup finally got to get a good look at the room. It was pretty cool for a boarding school but this one is supposed to be different, right?

The room was pretty big. The walls were a soft cream kind of colour. If you stood in front of the door and looked straight ahead you would see a medium sized window, not that they needed it in any case. On either side of the window against the wall was a single bed, the right side for Robin and the left for Buttercup. In front of the beds against the walls was a medium sized cupboard in a nice dark brown colour. Next to Robin's cupboard was the bathroom door. On Buttercup's side next to her cupboard was a desk with a lamp on it.

By the time they were finished, the room looked like a teenage sanctuary. The walls were decorated with band posters and movie stars pictures. The desk now contained Buttercup and Robin's laptops since it was extra big compared to an ordinary desk. They put their own bed sheets and blankets on, Robin having purple and Buttercup having green.

They both stood in front of the door and looked at the room. Each of them smiled liking how great it looked now.

Robin checked the time. It was 5PM.

"Does the weather ever change outside?" Buttercup asked Robin as she sat down on her very comfy bed.

"No. It stays like this for vampires but the temperature stays nice and warm for the rest of us," Robin explained.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where are going?" Buttercup asked as she got up again.

"To the assembly hall," Robin stated without turning around.

Buttercup groaned. She just finished unpacking and now she had to go to some stupid assembly?

She reluctantly got up and followed Robin.

They took the elevator down and went through a whole bunch of hallways before ending up in front of a red double door.

Inside Buttercup saw a whole lot of different people or should I say monsters in this case. It went from fairies to zombies to ghosts and many more. It looked like an epic Halloween party.

The assembly hall was very big. It had about a hundred seats divided into half on each side of the hall. The chairs looked really comfy and soft and were red in colour. _Must be a very rich school_.

In front of the many chairs was a large stage with a podium on it that looked really tiny compared to the stages size.

Robin led Buttercup to some seats that were in the second last row in the first group of chairs. It didn't take long for the rest of the students to get settled into their own seats.

Somebody on stage cleared their throat, signaling for everyone to keep quiet. The person was a man that looked to be in he's early fifties. He was quite tall and a bit built but both those characteristics just made him look scary. He had a full head of black hair with a few noticeable grey hairs here and there. The scariest thing about him was he's eyes. They looked as if they belonged to the devil himself.

"Good morning, students," he said, he's voice deep and powerful. "Welcome back to another year at Crecher Academy. To the new students, I am Mr. Falcon, the principal of the school. There are no important announcements for today. All classes start tomorrow at 8:30 sharp. Anybody who thinks they can bunk will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" Everybody muttered a simple 'yes'.

"Now, please get back to your dorm rooms. Dinner will be served in the cafeteria at 7 PM," Mr. Falcon said as he gave a very creepy looking smile.

Nothing scared Buttercup but this man was an exception. He was really scary.

Everybody left the assembly hall to go to their respective dorm rooms and get ready or just chill.

As they entered their room Buttercup asked, "So, Robin, what's fun around here?"

Robin was in deep thought for a moment. "There's a park close to the all the guys' dorm area and we have this massive room that everybody hangs out in, it's called the Exuberance. There are different games in there to play in case you get bored. There's free Wi-Fi in this place too."

"Cool. So Robin, about earlier-"

"Oh BC! I'm so sorry; I promise it won't happen again!" Robin quickly apologized.

"BC?"

"Yeah, you know short for 'Buttercup'," Robin replied, somewhat sheepishly.

"Okay then. And about earlier, it's fine, I just think we need to set some ground rules since we're going to be staying together for an entire year," Buttercup or BC said very seriously, crossing her arms.

"Wow, you're feisty," Robin muttered under her breath. BC heard the comment but decided to ignore it since she didn't want to get in trouble, you know for killing her roommate or something.

"One: no boyfriends or any boys whatsoever after ten, I need privacy. Two: no peppiness until after ten. And the final rule would be to just butt out of my business when I say and I won't butt into yours. Got it?"

Robin nodded quickly. Sure she was a werewolf but she didn't know what kind of monster Buttercup was, she could easily get killed and poor scared little Robin still wanted to live.

"Good! Now, let's go!" Buttercup stated as she lead Robin out the dorm by her arm.

"To where?"

"You have to show me around, duh. Now c'mon, move that fat ass!" Buttercup exclaimed as she slapped Robin on the butt and walked ahead. Robin was red in the face, embarrassed at what just happened. Luckily they were the only ones in the hallway.

The girls walked into Exuberance and Buttercup knew right from that moment that this was heaven.

There were different games everywhere. There was a bunch of computers to the one side of the room, TV sets on the other side with sofas and games that you'd find in an arcade in the middle. Needless to say, it was a very big room.

Buttercup gaped at the luxury they got at the school. She sure was going to enjoy her stay!

"I see you like it, huh?" Robin asked as she crossed her arms and smirked. BC nodded with an excited smile on her face.

They ended up playing a couple of games and just lounging in front of the TV. It was only 6:30 PM by now.

"I'm going to go play some more games," Buttercup said as she got up from the comfortable sofa and stood up. She stretched, causing a lot of guys to look at her and walked over to one of the games. But just as she was about to a big, muscular figure stepped in front of her.

"Uh, hello? I was here first," she said feeling a bit irritated. She poked the person's back to try to get he's attention.

"Sorry, babe, but I was here first," the figure replied with a very husky and deep sounding voice.

Buttercup was getting angry now. She hit the guy this time with her fist.

"Hey!" the guy turned around and froze.

Buttercup looked up at the big and muscular guy. He looked quite tall standing at about 6 feet. He had black hair that looked like he didn't brush it but the look suited him. He's eyes were dark forest green. He was extremely handsome with a chiseled jaw and everything. He looked – to it in simpler words – like a Calvin Klein model.

Buttercup wasn't fazed though but she must have done something since the guy just kept staring at her.

Then in the softest whisper, he asked, "Brute?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. Something messed up with my phone which is where I update on.**

**I would also like to thank everybody who reviewed. It's so amazing to see people actually wanting to read my story. So thank you :D! Got any questions about the story just PM me or write a review!**

**Read &amp; Review :).**

**Enjoy!**

Blossom stepped into her dorm room and took a deep breath of fresh air. Ah. Back home.

"It's good to be back. As much as I love our parents this feels more like home," Blossom stated.

"I agree," Bubbles said from beside her.

The girls started unpacking and quickly got everything looking good. Since you're stuck with the same dorm room as when you start at the academy, there wasn't much of decorating needed. They finished decorating the place when they were freshman and that was a couple years back.

"So, Blossom I know that it's going to be difficult seeing Brick with _**her **_but I think you should start fresh this year. You know, find someone new. It's time to get over him," Bubbles said with a smile as she stood in front of Blossom's bed.

Blossom was sitting on the comfy looking bed with her back against the head board facing the door. She looked up from her laptop and said, "I don't know, Bubbles. I mean I really liked him and we were you know on the verge of becoming something other than friends. I don't think I can move on so quickly."

Bubbles crossed her arms, "Seriously? It's been a long time, Blossom. One summer is long enough to get over a guy. Besides I think I found the perfect guy for you already!" Bubbles grinned and almost squealed. Oh how she loved to play match maker.

"Bub-" Blossom started but got cut off by Bubbles, "Look, I know you thought Brick was the one and all but I just can't let you mope around after some guy, okay?"

"He's not just _**some guy **_Bubbles. He's Brick."

"Blossom, trust me, okay? He's name is Dylan and he told me that he's been crushing on you for a while now. He's a warlock, you know," Bubbles explained excitedly.

"Bub-wait, what? A warlock? You can't be serious; I know every witch and warlock in this school," Blossom stated, arms crossed.

"That's not true. You only know our year's witches and warlocks but do you know the senior year's?" Bubbles asked with an eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk on her face.

"He's a senior?!" Blossom asked, fully interested now.

"Yep! And I kinda may have promised him a date with you," Bubbles revealed sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with the pink eyed beauty.

"You did what?! Bubbles how could you? You're supposed to sweet and innocent!" Blossom cried out feeling frustrated. When was Bubbles just going to leave this dating thing alone?

"I may be an angel but I don't _**have **_to be sweet all the time you know?" Bubbles exclaimed, offended.

"Okay look, I'll try but I don't think it's a good id-"

"One date. Just one. Besides, how do you know he's not the one because obviously it's not Brick," Bubbles shrugged.

Blossom thought for a second before sighing and giving up, "Fine. But just one. What's his name?"

"Dylan," Bubbles grinned and jumped excitedly. She grabbed her phone from the desk inside the room and quickly texted said guy.

_**Hey!**_

_**Blossom said yes :)**_

She waited for moment before she felt her phone vibrate and opened the new text. It read:

_**Hi **_

_**Great, this Saturday at eight. She can put on whatever she feels like :).**_

_**Thanks!**_

Bubbles grinned and said, "This Saturday at eight, you my sister, are going on a date."

"Great. Well, I'll go get ready for dinner," Blossom declared as she got up and made her way to the connected bathroom.

Bubbles' eyes followed Blossom as she walked. She had the perfect outfit planned already.

"Where the heck is she?" Robin muttered to herself as she checked her wristwatch. It's been over ten minutes.

Robin finally decided to get up and look for Buttercup.

"She better not ditch me."

Robin walked around a bit since it's quite big. She spotted BC and jogged over to her but immediately stopped when she saw who was with Buttercup.

"Hey, BC," Robin said slowly and tugged on her arm, "Let's go, it's almost time for dinner."

"No, hold up, who is this guy?" Buttercup said pointing to Butch who was still standing there in complete shock.

"That's, uh, Butch. Butch this is BC, say hi," Robin said with a nervous smile on her face.

"BC?" Butch asked, speaking up for the first time since Robin came.

"Yo! Dude, c'mon, we've been waiting for ages. The games about to start," a brown haired guy came up behind Butch.

"Look, we don't have time for this shit, okay? Dude, whatever your name is, can you move?" Buttercup asked aggressively.

The brown haired guy or Mitch shot a look towards Robin and she immediately understood. They both started dragging their respective friend away. Robin didn't stop until she reached their room.

She quickly opened the door and threw Buttercup onto her bed and then shut the door. Buttercup a little bit surprised at how much force Robin used with such little effort. But then again she was a werewolf, they were naturally strong beings.

"Okay, what the fuck?" BC snapped, returning to reality.

"BC, I need you to stay away from that guy, okay?" Robin told Buttercup calmly not even a tiny bit fazed by her colorful use of language.

"I can talk to whoever I want to," Buttercup retorted. Robin sighed. Buttercup sure was a stubborn girl.

"He called me Brute."

"He did what?" Robin almost shouted and raked a hand through her hair, "I was afraid something like this would happen. Look it's a long story and we'd rather keep our history here at the academy buried. It would be best if you didn't go digging for the truth, okay?"

Buttercup reluctantly sighed but nodded. _If she thinks I'm just gonna go unanswered, she has another thing coming, _she thought.

"Good. Let's go, wouldn't want to be late for dinner."


End file.
